Marshadow
Marshadow is a character in Emissary Enmity. They loom around in hidden spots in the shadows, looking upon others and stalking them. Sporadically, Marshadow will become violent, and since it is not part of any team, it will attack anyone it sees. However, it also seems to want to help sometimes. It cannot speak, but it makes bizarre, unidentifiable noises that occasionally resemble screams and other times resembles nothing but garbled mess. Anything that enters its mouth is seemingly incinerated. Marshadow's core is located on the bulbous jut on its head, and touching it causes it to make a static-like angered noise before violently mauling whatever touched it. In its base black form, it can only move by instantly appearing in a given location or by emerging from shadows. It never moves, aside from the thin parts of it blowing in the wind, a sign that it is not an illusion, as only the real Marshadow is affected by wind. However, no other force ever moves or alerts Marshadow like this, as even boulders simply crumble to dust on impact with no reaction or movement from the shadowy figure. In its green Zenith form, its larger set of eyes flare up, and it dons an angry expression, moving normally. It usually only does this for fights, but once did it simply to shake Uxie's hand. In the purple Dark Zenith form, it gains immense power, and the only thing it has ever struggled remotely against is Ultra Necrozma, which it still beat regardless. When Nihil Xollse began absorbing the other pieces of the Black Tempest, Marshadow was absorbed. It was freed upon the beasts destruction, and left after thanking the souls who bested it. When Losty discovered Mars' photo, Marshadow began to do as she said, staying around her to see its family in the picture. Losty befriended the beast, but when Kit remade the Great Storm, Marshadow got corrupted. When the Black Tempest was eradicated once and for all, Mars' last essence shone through, took inspiration from its only friend, and reformed itself as Koloko. Abilities * Has powerful punches. * Insides are an incinerator. * Can use some ice powers. * Has dark and ghost abilities. * Can duplicate itself. Clones are not affected by wind and disappear when hit. * Can steal souls. * Transmits places easily. * Can hide in shadows. * Can steal buffs. * Can use Tempest Essence. * Can harness Zenith Energy in its two alternate forms. Background In the age of the Halcandran Ancient Revolution, there was a hero of light named Mars, protecting the giants from threats. When the Black Tempest formed, Mars defeated it, but was combined with it as it shattered across space and time, making him become a sentient piece of the Great Storm named Marshadow. It knew that it would need the greatest warriors to defeat it forever once it formed again, so it secretly nudged Popo and Nana to take up ice climbing and meet each other. Category:Characters Category:Emissary Enmity Category:The Aftermath Category:Deceased